THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods for performing a wet clean of a surface having an exposed silicon/silica interface, which wet clean is useful in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. The methods are particularly useful for a post chemical mechanical polishing clean of a surface having an exposed silicon/silica interface.